Fearless Heart
by Akariiii
Summary: Para él, aquellas palabras significaban mucho más que una declaración de valentía. Para ella, era todo lo que podía decir para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. UlquiHime oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Fearless Heart.**

**By **

**Dark Natt.**

* * *

La mirada de la mujer estaba fija en la figura de su captor – casi hipnotizada – que respondía a su mirada de forma casi nostálgica. Si había un momento en que ella quiso explicar lo qué significaba tener un corazón, era ése.

Cómo podía poner en palabras simples lo que su corazón había comenzado a sentir en esos lapsos en cuales su única compañía había sido el distante Arrancar; cómo podía decirle, sin que él ridiculizara sus pensamientos, que en más de una ocasión había deseado que su estadía en aquel distante lugar se perpetuara.

Los ojos turquesa del Arrancar se movieron ansiosos hasta un punto lejano de aquella habitación, para volver a enfrentarse a la mujer que esperaba una simple palabra de su parte. Sabía a la perfección cuáles eran los pensamientos que se agitaban dentro de la cabeza de la humana, y también sabía que sin siquiera proponérselo, los pensamientos –o lo que ella llamaba sentimientos – comenzaban a asimilarse a los de su rehén.

Era completamente nuevo para él. Saberse vulnerable ante la mera presencia de aquella humana, entender que sus ojos que todo lo veían habían encontrado por fin algo que escapaba de su visión y comprensión lo descolocaba.

Y entonces, cuando el Arrancar creyó que su estancia en la habitación se volvía innecesaria, la boca de la chica se movió, emitiendo un sonido prácticamente inaudible, que llegó a sus oídos de forma casi milagrosa. Los ojos de la criatura se ampliaron en respuesta y su boca entreabierta era incapaz de responder algo. Estaba abrumado, sus dedos temblaron ligeramente antes de cerrarse en un puño para evitar que fuese físicamente visible su estado, mientras la mujer lo miraba con seriedad, sosteniendo sus propias manos sobre su pecho, luchando contra el impulso de ir a demostrarle con hechos las palabras recientemente dichas. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente esperó silenciosa la respuesta que nunca vino.

_Di algo. _El pensamiento se repetía incontables veces en la cabeza de ella, pero no eran recompensados por parte del Arrancar. No era algo extraño, después de todo, sus palabras no tenían razón, ni siquiera habían sido formuladas en respuesta a los típicos cuestionamientos de su 'enemigo'. Simplemente quiso hacerle saber lo que pensaba, hacerle saber que sin importar qué ella estaba ahí. Quiso hacerle entender, que sin importar sus líneas de batalla, no existía nada que cambiase lo que los unía.

A pesar de eso, él no decía ni hacía nada, como si sus palabras no lo alcanzaran o no quisiese que lo hicieran; por primera vez era ella la que se preguntaba si él temía.

¿Acaso el impasible Arrancar era capaz de sentir miedo por una humana? Ella no lo sabía, pero la falta de acciones del ser frente a ella comenzaba a llenar su mente con ese pensamiento y deseaba poder entender completamente a su captor. Si él temía entonces podría utilizarlo a su favor y volver hasta donde la persona que arriesgaba su vida por llevarla de vuelta a su propio mundo. Contuvo su respiración y su labio tembló levemente: por fin entendía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Lo único que le aterraba era no volver a ver aquel rostro enemigo.

* * *

La batalla había sido sumamente dura; y había sido testigo de algo que la destrozaba. Su rostro expresaba lo profundo de la herida que cargaba y luchaba contra las lágrimas que sin tregua amenazaban con escapar.

La veía fijamente; la tristeza en el rostro de la mujer lo hacía sentir indefenso – porque ahora sí podía decir que sentía – y quería escucharla una vez más. Estiraba su mano en el aire, rogándole al Dios en el cual hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de lado junto con su vida, que ella respondiera a su súplica tácita.

"¿Tienes miedo, mujer?" Sus palabras sonaban resignadas a lo que vendría; tenía claro que su vida no sobrepasaría ese momento y ya no le importaba que su presencia terminara ligeramente humanizada.

"No tengo miedo." Por supuesto que no tenía miedo de él; pero el terror comenzaba a paralizarla al verlo desaparecer poco a poco.

Sin apartar sus ojos de ella y viendo como estiraba su mano para alcanzar la suya, escuchó aquellas palabras que para los demás presentes en el lugar no significaban nada, pero que para el Arrancar eran absolutamente todo.

_No tengo miedo. _

Lo que pudo ser una sonrisa se formó en los labios del Arrancar, que recordaba las palabras de la chica en la habitación. Sin siquiera una pregunta ella había soltado aquella frase que expresaba todo. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse, pero aún podía distinguir la figura de la mujer que sin proponérselo, le había devuelto algo que ni siquiera recordaba tener.

"Ya veo…"

Deseaba alcanzarlo, pedía con urgencia lograr alcanzarlo; pero sus anhelos no bastaban y sus dedos cruzaron el aire donde segundos antes los dedos del Arrancar la esperaban. Veía su cuerpo ir desvaneciéndose en el aire y fue incapaz de bajar su mano. No lloraría porque no lo traería de vuelta, pero de ahí en más –en la mano que había sido incapaz de alcanzar – tendría _su_ corazón.

* * *

**N/A: ** Bueno, estaba un poco deprimida así que escribí algo triste. Ojalá les haya gustado ˆˆ

**DN.**


End file.
